


Kenzi imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Kenzi imagines from my tumblrs





	Kenzi imagines

It was Bo’s birthday so you and Kenzi were attempting to surprise her with a cake you made yourselves.

You had finally gotten the cake into the oven after nearly an hour of preparing the batter and getting said batter all over the kitchen.

It took over half an hour just to clean up the mess you two had made.

“There, I think I finally got all the flour off the ceiling,” Kenzi said cheerfully.

“How did you even get flour on the ceiling?” you teased.

“Don’t even go there mister ‘I can crack an egg with one hand’, you got egg shells all over the floor,” she retorted.

“We’ve got ten minutes ‘till the cake is done and twenty until Bo and Lauren get home… what ever shall we do,” you grinned backing Kenzi up against the kitchen island.

“Watch tv? Do laundry? Oh I know, tell ghost stories?” Kenzi quipped, fully aware of what you were originally going for.

“Shut up and kiss me Kenz,” you said putting your hands on her hips.

Kenzi wrapped her arms around your neck and kissed you deeply.

She began grinding her hips against yours, your hands going to her ass.

Fumbling with the buttons of your jeans she pulled your cock out from your boxers, stroking fervently.

“Hm you think we have time?” you muttered in between kisses.

“We’ll just have to be quick won’t we,” she smirked.

You lifted her up onto the counter, tugging her jeans down to her knees.

Lining up your cock with her entrance you pushed inside, Kenzi’s legs wrapped around your waist the best they could with the restriction of her jeans. 

She held onto you for support as you started thrusting, her lips reconnecting to yours.

You reached down, rubbing tight circles over her clit.

“Fuck Y/N,” she moaned, her head now resting in the crook of your neck.

You thrusted faster, moved your fingers quicker until Kenzi came around you.

You kept up with your movements as you were close to your own climax.

“Kenzi? Y/N? Oh shit,” you suddenly heard from the doorway.

“Bo! Lauren! Oh my god!” Kenzi said pushing you away from her and pulling her jeans up and hopping off the counter.

You hurried to cover yourself up before turning around and when you did Bo was laughing and Lauren was looking at the ground.

“You guys are home early,” you said awkwardly.

“Well the restaurant Lauren took me to for dinner wasn’t very busy but I see you guys found a way to keep yourselves busy,” she joked.

The timer on the oven dinged and you then remembered about the cake.


End file.
